Mason Wolfe
Mason Alvarez (born March 5, 1989) is an American professional wrestler signed with WWE where he competes in their development territory WWE NXT performing under the ring name Mason Wolfe where he is currently in his first reign as one-half of the NXT Tag Team Champions with Joey Ryan. Alvarez met and was trained by former three-time WEW Champion Chance Rugani in late 2013 before he was referred to StarrDome where he continued his training up until the end of 2014 before he signed a contract with WEW. Alvarez later left WEW after being unhappy with the direction of his character as well as the decision to have his undefeated streak ended so quickly and having it ended by Kyle O'Brien he was also had creative differences with the writers and wanted more control over his character. Alvarez would later sign a development contract with Full Force Pro Wrestling being assigned to their Ohio Wrestling Federation. Alvarez would quickly go onto become the first ever OWF Heavyweight Champion winning the championship in July 2015 at FFP Mid-Summer Classic while also turning into a villianous character and aligning himself with real-life girlfriend Beatrice Keenan and Dexter Murdoch with the three later recruiting Aaron Mercer and dubbing themselves Self Made. After Mercer was kicked out of the stable, Jayson Brewington took his place and him and Alvarez would win the OWF Tag Team Championship in December 2015. Alvarez would proceed to begin feuds with both various FFP Superstars but as well as OWF Superstars including Daniel Matthews, Connor Campbell, Nickolas Scarlet as well as FFP President Matt Kraven. Since winning the title Alvarez has adopted a narcissistic pretty boy persona and has begun wearing expensive suits and driving expensive cars and began referring himself as the "Ric Flair of OWF", "The Chosen One" as well as the "Physical Fascination" while retaining his "Alpha Wolfe" moniker as well. Many have noticed similarities between Alvarez and his mentor and trainer Chance Rugani and Alvarez even pays tribute to his mentor using one of his Last Chance signature move in his moveset. In late 2015, Alvarez signed a developmental contract with WWE and was sent to their developmental brand, WWE NXT making his on-screen debut in January 2016. Professional wrestling career Training with Chance Rugani and StarrDome In 2013, Alvarez met Chance Rugani in Brazil while Rugani was visiting and after a lengthy conversation, Rugani agreed to start training Alvarez. The two began training every day for weeks on end before Rugani managed to bring Alvarez to the United States and to the StarrDome training center where his training continued. Rugani even admitted that Alvarez reminded him of a younger version of himself and that he saw him having a very bright future ahead of him. World Elite Wrestling / WEW (2014–2015) Alvarez signed a contract with WEW in late December 2014 and made his debut on the December 9, 2014 Animosity Supershow in a backstage segment with Stasi Savage where he appeared as an admirer of her's. Wolfe made his in-ring debut on the January 9, 2015 episode of Anarchy defeating Brooke Asher XIV with his Wolfe Pact front-flip piledriver. On the January 30, 2015 episode of Adrenaline, Wolfe defeated Chris Hunter. On the February 9, 2015 episode of Animosity, Wolfe defeated Vic Cappotelli continuing his undefeated streak. Wolfe's undefeated streak would be ended by Kyle O'Brien on an episode of Adrenaline. Wolfe would later go on to lose his next three matches before he quit the company having been unhappy with the direction of his character. Full Force Pro Wrestling / FFP (2015–2016) In May 2015, Alvarez signed a contract with Full Force Pro Wrestling and was assigned to their developmental territory, OWF. Alvarez made his official in-ring debut during the FFP UK Tour on Day 3 in England defeating Elijah Jordan. Wolfe made his official FFP debut at the FFP 4th of July event where he accepted the open challenge made by Austin Briggs, Wolfe would lose the match although he appeared to have earned Briggs' respect who shook his hand following the match. On the first ever OWF show on July 11, 2015, Wolfe defeated rival Connor Campbell in the first ever main event. A week later on the July 18, 2015 episode Campbell defeated Wolfe in a rematch with the two ended up brawling after the match to close out the show. The next night Wolfe teamed with Nickolas Scarlet to defeat Campbell and Zany resulting in another brawl between the two men. It was revealed on July 23, 2015 that Wolfe and Campbell would face off again at Mid-Summer Classic to crown the first ever OWF Champion in a Ladder match after the two men were voted in by the fans. At the PPV, Wolfe defeated Campbell after interference from Dexter Murdoch and Beatrice Keenan to win the OWF Championship. After the match Wolfe and Keenan hugged and kissed revealing their relationship and that they had been deceiving everyone all along thus Wolfe turning heel. A few days later Wolfe started a feud with FFP Superstar Daniel Matthews with the two exchanging words over social media. On the August 1, 2015 episode of OWF, Wolfe successfully defended his title against Campbell in a rematch after interference from both Murdoch and Keenan and after the match gloated to Matthews – who was doing commentary throughout the night. The next night Wolfe had a face to face confrontation with Matthews with the two trading verbal barbs before Keenan distracted Matthews long enough for Wolfe to attack Matthews from behind with the title. Campbell ran out to make the save for Matthews sending Wolfe, Murdoch and Keenan retreating. A week later Campbell and Matthews defeated Wolfe and Murdoch via countout. On the tenth episode of OWF, Wolfe successfully defended the OWF Championship against both Campbell and Elijah Jordan. The next night Wolfe once again successfully defended the OWF Championship this time in a Gauntlet match orchestrated by Matt Kraven. Wolfe first defeated Elijah Jordan followed by Connor Campbell and then Kraven himself. After the match Beatrice instructed both Wolfe and Murdoch to attack Kraven busting him open as well as injuring his ribs. On the August 19, 2015 episode of FFP Wednesday Night, Wolfe made an appearance alongside both Beatrice and Dexter where he would issue an open challenge which was answered by Daniel Matthews however Beatrice revealed that if Daniel could beat Dexter first then he had get a shot at Mason. Midway through the match Mason interfered in the match causing a disqualification win for Matthews. Wolfe would attack Matthews before hitting him with the Hollow Point to pick up the win against the former FFP World Champion and Hall of Famer. On the September 13, 2015 episode of OWF Wolfe successfully defended his championship against Zany and El Desconocido in a Triple Threat Elimination match. Wolfe later lost the championship to Ashley King on the October 10, 2015 episode of OWF. On November 14, 2015 Wolfe won the FFP Award for Most Hated Superstar. A week later on the November 21, 2015 episode of OWF, Wolfe defeated Drake Croft. Earlier in the night it was revealed that Mason along with Ashley King, Matt Thatcher, El Desconocido and Zany would compete in the FFP World Heavyweight Championship tournament that had been set up after Matt Kraven vacated the FFP World Championship and later rechristened it as the FFP World Heavyweight Championship with the first champion to be crowned at FFP Throwback. On the December 12, 2015 episode of SSN, Wolfe defeated Aiden Conrad to advance to the next round in the tournament. On the December 19, 2015 episode of Sadistic Saturday Night, Wolfe lost to Christopher Morgan in the second round after Lux interfered and Morgan hit a low blow. The next night on the December 20, 2015 episode of OWF, Wolfe along with Jayson Brewington defeated Natural Selection to win the OWF Tag Team Championship. On January 10, 2016, Brewington quit OWF and Wolfe was forced to vacate the championships. After this Wolfe was written out of the current storylines with a (kafaybe) shoulder injury as he opted to take some time off from OWF. Wolfe later left the company after disagreements with management. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2016–present) In December 2015, Alvarez was signed by WWE and was assigned to their developmental territory, WWE NXT. Wolfe made his NXT debut on the January 20, 2016 episode in a tag team match teaming with Scorpio to defeat the team of Aric Hardy and Byron Knox. That same night Wolfe made his intentions known to become the first NXT Champion since it's rebirth. A week later on the January 30, 2016 episode, Wolfe was again in a tag team match this time teaming with Tommy End to defeat the team of Knox and Josh Stewart after tagging himself into the match and hitting the latter with the Hollow Point, stealing a win away from End. A week later on the February 10, 2016 episode of NXT, Wolfe defeated Knox in the first round of the NXT Championship tournament advancing to the next round where he'll face Alex Blade. Afterwards, Wolfe along with the rest of the NXT roster attacked Chris Jericho and Big Show who were attempting an NXT Takeover driving them away. On the following February 20, 2016 episode of NXT, Wolfe defeated Lochlan King and directly following it William Regal came out and threatened to fire Wolfe after Wolfe had spat in Regal's face a week earlier but instead announced that Wolfe's tournament match with Alex Blade would be a No Holds Barred match. On the March 2, 2016 episode of NXT, Blade defeated Wolfe after interference from William Regal to advance to the finals of the NXT Championship tournament thus also ending Wolfe's undefeated streak. After Regal interfered in the main event he was ridiculed by Triple H before a match was made between Regal and Wolfe for Takeover: Arrival, a No Holds Barred match. At Arrival, Wolfe defeated Regal after hitting him with multiple Hollow Points onto a steel chair. On the following March 23, 2016 episode of NXT, Wolfe defeated NXT Champion, Luke Harper thus ending his unbeaten streak. On the April 4, 2016 episode of NXT, Wolfe defeated Damien Sandow. A week later on the April 13, 2016 episode of NXT, Wolfe defeated WWE Hardcore Champion, Cesaro. Later that night it was announced that Wolfe would compete for the NXT Tag Team Championships and would be given a week to find a partner or Interim NXT General Manager would choose one for him. A week later, Wolfe lost to Jacob Woods in a non-title match and following the match, with Wolfe unable to find a partner, chose one for him in Joey Ryan. On the May 4, 2016 episode of NXT, Wolfe and Ryan won the championships in a grueling Triangle Ladder match, thus both becoming #1 Contenders for the NXT Championship. A week later on the May 14, 2016 episode of NXT, Wolfe and Ryan teamed together once again successfully defeating Jacob Woods and Pinkie Sanchez, after Ryan saved his partner before picking up the win himself. At NXT Takeover: R Evolution Wolfe was unsuccessful in capturing the championship after Ryan pinned Woods to become the new champion and the first ever double champion in NXT. On the following episode of NXT, Wolfe would interrupt Ryan's championship celebration and would refuse to speak to Ryan turning his back to him on three separate occasions before hitting Ryan in the back with a steel chair. Later that night Wolfe would intentionally get himself disqualified in his match with Ryan before revealing his new alliance with Alexa Bliss before attacking Ryan again and leaving with both NXT Tag Team Championships. Personal life In June 2015 it was rumoured that Alvarez was dating FFP Vice-President Beatrice Keenan although both denied the rumours. The couple revealed on July 26, 2015 that they were in fact dating. The two later broke up in February 2016. Beginning in June 2016 there were rumors that Alvarez was dating NXT Diva, Alexa Bliss however Alvarez revealed that the rumors were untrue and that they weren't dating in July 2016. Alvarez has since been rumored to be dating NXT Diva, Maria Kanellis. In wrestling Finishing moves *''Hollow Point'' (Lifting single underhook DDT), sometimes from the top rope – 2015–present *''Peace of Mind'' (Superkick), sometimes to a kneeling opponent *''Means to an End'' (Swinging vertical suplex) Signature moves *Backbreaker followed by a gutbuster *Brainbuster, sometimes from the top rope or onto the ring apron – 2016–present *Cradle DDT *Crucifix hold dropped into a DDT *Death Valley driver, sometimes onto the ring apron *Discus clothesline *Discus elbow smash *Double high knee to a cornered opponent's chest *Double rotation moonsault *Double underhook powerbomb, sometimes followed by a pin *Flying clothesline to an opponent in the corner *Frankensteiner, sometimes inverted or preceded by a kip-up *Front facelock STO *''Last Chance'' (Rolling fireman's carry slam) – adopted from Chance Rugani *Lifting inverted DDT *Multiple kick variations **Back spin **Drop **Missile drop **Overhead **''Pelé Kick'' (Backflip) *Muta lock *Pop-up into either a cutter or a powerbomb *Pumphandle gutbuster *Pumphandle neckbreaker *Running forearm smash *Running knee smash to an opponent seated against the ropes *Scissored armbar *Shining wizard *Single knee facebreaker *Sling Blade *Spinning headlock elbow drop *Spinning spinebuster *Straight jacket sitout rear mat slam *Suicide dive *''Ushigoroshi'' (Fireman's carry neckbreaker) Nicknames *'"The Alpha Male"' *'"The Alpha Wolfe of NXT"' *'"The Future"' Managed by *'Alexa Bliss' Entrance themes *"Midnight" by The Bloodline (NXT; January 20, 2016 – February 10, 2016) *"Last Goodbye" by Dead by April (NXT; February 20, 2016 – May 25, 2016) *'"Run"' by Bring Me The Horizon (NXT; June 8, 2016 – present) *'"Blissful"' by CFO$ (Used while accompanying Alexa Bliss) Championships and accomplishments Full Force Pro Wrestling *FFP Awards (1 time) **Most Hated (2015) Ohio Wrestling Federation *OWF Championship (1 time) *OWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jayson Brewington *OWF Awards (1 time) **OWF Wrestler of the Year (2015) WWE NXT *NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Joey Ryan